supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Insider Family (fanon season 19 episode)/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see who we have this week." Ingrid: "Hi, we're the Insider Family. I'm Ingrid and this is my husband Ice. We have 9 adopted children that came to our family through adoption. Idalia and Ignacia who are both 21 are biological twins who were born in Spain. We have Irene who is 17 from Greece, biological twins Ibraham and Iljal who are both 14 from the arabic country, Ichabod who is 11 from Israel, Iolana who is 10 from Hawaii, Ixtli who is 6 from Mexico, and Issay who is 5 from Morocco." Observation begins Jo: "Hi, Idalia, how are you." Idalia: "I am good, thank you." Ingrid: "Yes, this is our oldest adopted child, Idalia. We both adopted Idalia and Ignacia when they were 16, Irene was 12, Ibraham and Iljal were 10, Ichabod was 9, Iolana was 7, Ixtli was 4, and Issay was 11 months." throws a television cable at Ingrid Jo: "My word..." kicks Ingrid in the face Ingrid: "Ichabod Iaokim Insider!" Observation continues Iolana's after-school activities Ingrid: "Iolana has German Club on Mondays and Fridays, Swimming Club on Tuesdays, Chorus Club on Wednesdays, and Computer Club on Thursdays." Parent Meeting Discipline Divine Jo: "Ice and Ingrid never discipline their children, so today, I brought in five techniques. The Reflection Room, the Naughty Swivel, the Naughty Couch, the Naughty Platform, and the Lose What You Like Chart." Reflection Room Jo: "Later on, Ice was trying to get Ichabod to turn off the TV, but Ichabod was having none of it." [Ichabod is watching Fox News on TV while playing Cut the Rope ''on his iPod Touch] Ice: "Ichabod, turn the TV off. We have to pick up Iolana from German Club. Let's go." Ichabod: "NO, I WANT TO STAY HERE, YOU ATROCIOUS, CRAZY (bleep)! GET (bleep)ED, (bleep)!" Jo: "Ice, give him a warning because we are not having this behavior anymore and tell him that if does anymore bad deeds, he will go to the Reflection Room when we return home." Ice: "Ichabod Iaokim Insider, this is your warning. If you keep acting this way, you will go to the Reflection Room when we get home, and I will confiscate your Nintendo 3TS." beats the god out of Ice Jo: "Take him out to the car, please." takes Ichabod to the car Ice: "As soon as we get back, you will be in the Reflection Room and you Nintendo 3TS is now gone for the rest of the afternoon." car drives off '''Jo: "Once Ice picked up Iolana from German Club in school, Ichabod was still having none of it."' Iolana: "See you soon, Yuki!" Ice: "How was German Club, Iolana?" Iolana: "Good. I learned how to say 'How are you?' in German and we made German pretzels." Ice: "That's nice." Ichabod: "TURN AROUND, YOU (bleep)ING FATHER! I WANNA GO HOME NOW!" Ice: " " Naughty Swivel Jo: "And if things weren't bad enough, Irene started to kick off!" is cooking dinner goes over to Irene Ingrid: "Irene, you need to turn off your XBOX 1080." Irene: "FOR (bleep)'S SAKE, (bleep) NO! WHY DO I HAVE TO TURN IT OFF?!?!?!?!" Ingrid: "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." Jo: "I'd like you to make it very clear that if Irene carries on leaving on the power of the XBOX 1080 and back-talk, there will be consequences. Give her a warning because we are not having this behavior anymore. If she carries on, take her to the Naughty Swivel." Ingrid: "Irene Ikia Insider, this is your warning." Irene: "(bleep)!" and Jo move Irene to the Naughty Swivel Jo: "You will sit on the Naughty Swivel for speaking disrespectful to mom. You will stay here for 17 minutes." gives Jo an ugly face Naughty Couch Jo: "After I sent Ichabod to the Reflection Room and Irene to the Naughty Swivel, Ixtli started to kick off." Naughty Platform Jo: "If things weren't bad enough, Issay kicked off as well!" Lose What You Like Chart Shared Play Family Time White Sheets Star Reward Chart Thought Box Iolana’s Birthday changes the music to Fuck The Police by NWA The Deal With ADHD Understanding ADHD ADHD Medication Time Jo just runs out of time Jo: “Sorry Ingrid and Ice, I cannot tame your badly behaved children.” Aftermath Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts